The Internet of Things (IoT) is a system of interrelated computing devices, mechanical and digital machines, objects, animals and/or people that are provided with unique identifiers and the ability to transfer data over a network, without requiring human-to-human or human-to-computer interaction. These communications are enabled by smart sensors, which include, but are not limited to, both active and passive radio-frequency identification (RFID) tags, which utilize electromagnetic fields to identify automatically and to track tags attached to objects and/or associated with objects and people. Smart sensors, such as RFID tags, can track environmental factors related to an object, including but not limited to, temperature and humidity. The smart sensors can be utilized to measure temperature, humidity, vibrations, motion, light, pressure and/or altitude. Because the smart sensors carry unique identifiers, a computing system that communicates with a given sensor can identify the source of the information. Within the IoT, various devices can communicate with each other and can access data from sources available over various communication networks, including the Internet.